Baby, Boo
by Yoori Michiyo
Summary: Jung Yunho seorang Presdir berusia 35 tahun jatuh cinta kepada namja berusia 18 tahun. Yunho yang terkenal dengan keangkuhan dan sifat dinginnya ketika berhadapan dengan para kliennya berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat setelah mengenal Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang manja, ceria bahkan cerewat mampu mengubah Jung Yunho. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka ? YunJae/YooSu/ChangKyu/OC/END/Complete
1. Chapter 1

Title : Baby, Boo/ YAOI

Chapter : 1-5

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

_**I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years . I'll love you for a thousand more (Cristina Perri – A Thousand Years)**_

**.**

**.**

_**Summary : Jung Yunho seorang Presdir berusia 35 tahun jatuh cinta kepada namja berusia 18 tahun. Yunho yang terkenal dengan keangkuhan dan sifat dinginnya ketika berhadapan dengan para kliennya berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat setelah mengenal Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang manja, ceria bahkan cerewat mampu mengubah Jung Yunho. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka.**_

**.**

**.**

'_Kepada penumpang Jeju Airlines, segera naik ke pesawat. Sekali lagi kepada penumpang Jeju Airlines, segera naik ke pesawat'_

Seorang _namja_ cantik menolehkan kepalanya saat panggilan pesawat yang akan membawa dirinya beserta teman-teman sekelasnya. Yah, mereka akan melakukan liburan musim panas ke pulau Jeju.

Dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya sedang berkumpul. "_Umma_, _Palli_!" pekik Jaejoong pada _Umma_nya.

"Ne, ne…" Mrs. Kim mengikuti langkah Jaejoong dan beberapa _bodyguard _ mengikutinya dibelakang.

Jaejoong merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim. Semenjak _Appa_nya meninggal saat ia berumur 10 tahun Jaejoong hanya tinggal bersama dengan _Umma_nya yang kini sedang mengurus perusahaan penginggalan _Appa_nya.

Mrs. Kim sangat memanjakan Jaejoong. Ia selalu membelikan apapun yang diinginkan putera semata wayangnya. Termasuk saat ini, di sela-sela kesibukkannya ia mengantarkan sang buah hati menuju bandara.

"Joongie, ingat! Jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan lupa makan teratur, dan jangan lupa selalu menelpon _Umma_. _Arrasso_!"

'Joongie' merupakan panggilan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lucu ketika _Umma_nya memberitahunya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari Junsu dan Changmin, jika terjadi sesuatu segera beritahu Changmin. _Arrasso_!" lagi Mrs. Kim memberitahu Jaejoong.

Junsu dan Changmin merupakan sahabat Jaejoong. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak memasukki sekolah bangku sekolah dasar. Jaejoong sangat dekat dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Bahkan Mrs. Kim sangat hafal dengan sifat kedua sahabat Jaejoong tersebut.

"_Ahjumma_" sapa Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

Mrs. Kim menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati kedua sahabat Jaejoong yang sudah bersiap. "_Palliwaaaaa!_" pekik Junsu langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Joongie…! Ingat apa pesan UMMAAAA!" Teriak Mrs. Kim.

Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berpisah dengan buah hatinya tapi Mrs. Kim selalu mengkhawatirkan putera semata wayangnya itu.

"NEEEEE, _UMMAAAAA!_" Jaejoong menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Mrs. Kim. Ia tersenyum melihat sang _Umma_ melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

Jaejoong adalah anak yang patuh terhadap _Umma_nya. Apapun ia pasti akan melakukannya. Jaejoong juga _namja _yang polos, dan ceria. Tapi di balik keceriaan Jaejoong, sebenarnya _namja_ cantik itu sangat cerewet dan manja. Ia akan bersikap manja dan cerewet jika ia berhadapan dengan orang yang ia kenal. Jaejoong juga selalu cerewet kepada kedua sahabatnya. Sebenarnya diantara mereka Jaejoong-lah yang paling muda. Namun, jangan salah Jaejoong juga pandai dalam hal mata pelajaran. Buktinya ia merupakan siswa percepatan.

Mrs. Kim menghela nafas setelah kepergian puteranya. "Tuan Choi, pastikan jika puteraku baik-baik saja" ujar Mrs. Kim kepada sekertaris kepercayaannya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan bandara setelah ia rasa puteranya sudah masuk ke dalam pesawat.

.

.

Sementara itu seoran _namja_ tampan sedang sibuk dengan beberapa berkas yang ada di meja pesawat. Bersama dengan sekertarisnya, ia mendengarkan secara seksama apa yang di jelaskan oleh sekertarisnya.

Yunho, nama _namja_ itu. Ia melepaskan kacamata minusnya memijat sedikit pelipisnya. Sungguh ia sangat lelah dengan semua pekerjaannya ini.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan seorang Jung Yunho, ehm? Pria mapan dan terkenal dengan kekayaannya. Dari sebuah keluarga yang sangat di kenal _Seoul_. Yunho juga sangat cakap dalam berbisnis. Hal ini sangat turun temurun dalam keluarganya. Namun, sayang Yunho merupakan pria yang dingin dan angkuh. Ia sangat jarang tersenyum dan tidak pernah berniat untuk menjalin suatu hubungan dengan anak teman bisnisnya atau teman-temannya. Ada beberapa trauma yang membuat Yunho menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Yunho adalah pribadi yang tertutup namun tegas jika sudah menyangkut sebuah perusahaan..

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Lalu memangku tangan kirinya pada pinggiran tempat duduk pesawat. Matanya melihat ke arah jendela. Dimana langit hari ini sangat cerah. Yunho kali ini melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya ke pulau Jeju.

"_Hyung_, kau mendengarkanku" kata seseorang di sebelahnya.

Yunho menoleh ke arah _namja _ yang memanggilnya. "Ehm, aku mendengarmu, Chun" jawab Yunho dingin.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_ kita juga lelah" ujar Yoochun, _namja_ yang merupakan sekertaris pribadi Yunho.

Yunho menejamkan matanya, namun ….

"YAK! Joongieeeee… _Hyung_ kan sudah bilang jangan mainkan ini" pekik seseorang dari arah belakang kursi yang Yunho duduki.

"Hah! Su-ie _Hyung_ menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Jaejoong lucu.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. Melirik sekilas apa yang terjadi di belakangnya ? Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seorang _namja _ dengan kulit putih, hidung mancung serta bibir semerah _Cherry_ yang mengerucut imut.

"Aiiissshhh! Kenapa kalian berdua ini berisik sekali sih ?" salah seorang yang duduk di samping _namja_ cantik itu.

"Lihat adik kesayanganmu, Min. Astaga!" keluh Junsu sambil mengutak-atik PSP miliknya.

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi ? Itu di sebabkan oleh Jaejoong yang awalnya bosan lalu meminjam PSP milik Junsu. Jaejoong yang selalu kalah akhirnya memencet tombol sembarangan. Dan akhirnya game yang di mainkan oleh Junsu terhapus.

" Hah! Kau bisa mengulangnya lagi. Kenapa marah pada Joongie?" bela Changmin.

"Huh! Su-ie _Hyung_ pelit sekali" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho yang melihat kelakuan ketiga anak yang ada di belakang tempat duduknya tiba-tiba tersenyum. Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan sekali masa-masa seperti mereka.

Jaejoong yang cuek akhirnya menaruh kepalanya ke pundak Changmin yang sedang asik memakan sesuatu. Well, Changmin memang hobi yang namanya makanan. Tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata seseorang yang melihat mereka di balik cela-cela kursi penumpang.

Yunho terkejut saat Jaejoong memergokkinya. Ia lalu menoleh ke depan. Dan membenarkan duduknya. Ia bahkan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Yoochun yang memperhatikan atasannya itu menatap bingung. "Wae, _Hyung_?" Tanya Yoochun.

"_Aniya_" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu tersenyum. Ah! Sudah lama ia tidak tersenyum seperti ini, ehm?

.

.

Rombongan sekolah Jaejoong, memasukki hotel yang sudah mereka pesan. Jaejoong menggunakaan tang rasel di pundaknya serta sebuah koper miliknya yang terlihat sangat besar. Kelihatan sekali jika ia pasti membawa pakaian banyak sekali. Hei, jangan salahkan Jaejoong tapi salahkan _Umma_nya yang membawakannya banyak pakaian.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia tidak mendapatkan teman sekamar. Itu artinya ia harus tidur sendirian. Jaejoong membawa seluruh barangnya ke kamar yang di berikan oleh _Songsaenim_. Junsu dan Changmin merupakan teman sekamar. Yah, walaupun kamar mereka hanya bersebelahan.

"_Saenim_, sungguh menyebalkan! Pasti ini ulah _Umma_" gerutu Jaejoong.

_Cleck_

Tiba-tiba ia membuka salah satu pintu kamar, tanpa melihat nomer yang kamar tersebut. Seseorang yang sedang merasakan angin laut membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mengeryii bingung bukankah ini merupakan kamar pesanannya. Lalu kenapa sekarang ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya?

Yunho, _namja_ itu menghampiri orang yang membawa koper miliknya. Sementara Jaejoong terkejut mendapati seseorang ada di kamarnya.

"_Ahjussie_ ini sedang apa di kamar, Joongie ?" Tanya Jaejoong lucu.

Kim Jaejoong, seharusnya yang tanya seperti itu adalah Yunho bukan dirimu. Kenapa harus dirimu yang bertanya.

"Ini adalah kamarku" datar Yunho.

"Enak saja. _Ahjussie_ ini ada-ada saja. Ini kamar Joongie" Jaejoong tak ingin kalah.

"Hei! Ini kamarku, aku sudah memesannya terlebih dahulu" Yunho mulai mengeryitkan dahinya.

Jaejoong langsung berkacak pinggang, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangan kanannya ia angkat, lalu telunjuknya bergoyang-goyang" _Ahjussie_, ini enak saja, eoh? Ini kamar Joongie. Ngapain _Ahjussie_ ada di kamar Joongie? _Ahjussie_ mau memperkosa Joongie yah? Atau _Ahjussie _ mau menculik Joongie. Ingat, yah _Ahjussie!_ Mending sekarang pergi sebelum Joongie panggil petugas hotel. _Ahjussie _ ini menyebalkal sekali sih, huh!" marah Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya melongo melihat ocehan bocah itu di hadapannya. Sungguh ia ingin tertawa saat ini juga, bagaimana bisa ia di bilang ingin memperkosa bahkan menculik. Hei, ini adalah hotel miliknya. Kenapa ia harus berbuat jahat dengan pengunjungnya. Yunho terkekeh saat melihat Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. _Namja_ cantik itu sungguh imut ketika ia marah.

"Kau lucu sekali" Yunho terkekeh membuat Jaejoong kembali sebal.

"Aissshhhhh! Sebaiknya _Ahjussie_ keluar saja" Jaejoong menarik-narik tangan Yunho.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho terkejut saat Jaejoong menarik tangannya.

"Tentu saja membuat _Ahjussie_ keluar dari sini. Ini kan kamar Joongie" jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu, lihat nomer kamarmu" Yunho menarik tangannya saat Jaejoong berusaha menariknya keluar dari kamar.

"Tidak, perlu. Ayo keluar!" seru Jaejoong.

Dengan paksa Yunho mendorong Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu terjatuh.

_Brukkk_

Tangan kiri Jaejoong sukses menyentuh lantai kamar hotel. Tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca sambil menatap Yunho. Yunho yang merasa di tatap membulatkan matanya saat melihat cairan bening keluar dari mata bulat milik Jaejoong.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Jantung Yunho berdetak dua kali lipat saat melihat mata bulat itu mengeluarkan airmata. Yunho meruntukki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia seperti anak berusia 15 tahun yang berebut kamar? Seharusnya ia mengalah. Yunho, _paboya_.

"Hikss….hikss…." isak tangis keluar begitu saja dari bibir merah Jaejoong.

Yunho menyamakan duduk dengan Jaejoong. "Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yunho.

"Hiks…hikss…. _Umma!_" jerit Jaejoong membuat Yunho kebingungan.

"_Aigooo!_ Jung Yunho, _Paboya_" runtuk Yunho pada diri sendirinya.

"Ok, aku minta maaf. Kau boleh tidur di kamar ini" putus Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menangis sesegukkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. Ia mengusap dengan kasar airmatanya.

_Deg_

Mata itu, mata yang sudah menghisap seluruh tubuh Yunho. Yunho tiba-tiba terpaku saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Jaejoong. Senyuman Jaejoong, membuatnya terpaku dalam sekejap.

"Tapi tangan Joongie sakit, _Ahjussie_" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil mengusap-ngusap tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengobatinya, eotte?" Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri.

"Ne" setuju Jaejoong.

Entah kenapa Yunho sungguh sakit saat melihat Jaejoong menangis. Ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat orang yang kini berada di hadapannya menangis. Yunho hanya tersenyum saat Jaejoong melewatinya untuk masuk ke kamar.

"Hah! Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku tidak sendirian" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

.

.

_Cleck_

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi mengusap-ngusap rambutnya yang masih basah. Yunho melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi. Apakah Jaejoong sudah pergi menemui teman-temannya? Korden yang menghubungkan antara kamar dan balkon berterbangan di terpa oleh angin.

Yunho melihat gundukkan yang ada di kursi bersantai pada balkon. Dimana balkon itu bisa melihat pantai dan matahari terbenam.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong. Ia terkekeh saat melihat, Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho mengelus perlahan pipi tembam milik Jaejoong. Ia mengecup sekilas pipi tersebut.

Lagi. Detak jantung itu kembali bertalu saat ia melihat Jaejoong. Yunho akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Kemudian ia mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur.

"Selamat tidur" suara serak Yunho tidak mengusik Jaejoong yang masih tertidur. Sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu kelelehan, ehm ?

.

.

Sedari tadi Junsu sedang mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya sambil memecet _handphone_ miliknya. Ia dari tadi menelpon Jaejoong tak kunjung di angkat oleh _namja_ cantik itu.

"Oh! My god, Sun" gerutu Junsu.

"Wae, Junsu?" tanya Changmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau tahu, Joongie sedari tadi tidak mengangkat telponku" Jawab Junsu lagi ia menelpon _namja _ cantik itu.

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi dengan Ahra. Kau tahu bukan jika mereka sudah berdua. Dunia ini seperti milik mereka berdua" Changmin membuka pintu lemari. Mencari baju yang akan ia gunakan.

"Hah! Semoga saja. Jika tidak bisa habis aku kena omelan Kim _Ahjumma_" Junsu duduk di sofa yang sudah di sediakan di kamarnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Bukan hanya kau tapi juga aku" jawab Changmin santai.

Junsu dan Changmin sudah menganggap Jaejoong seperti adiknya. Meskipun Jaejoong membuat kesalahan mereka tidak pernah memarahi Jaejoong. Karena pada dasarnya Jaejoong memanglah anak yang manja, polos dan cerewet. Dimanapun ada Changmin dan Junsu pasti di sana ada Jaejoong begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka bertiga selalu mengisi kekurangan masing-masing dalam bersahabat.

"Lalu kau tidak mengunjungi Kyuhyun, eoh?" tanya Junsu.

"Dia sudah menelponku tadi" Changmin terlihat menyisir rambutnya.

"Hah! Kalian ini pasangan yang aneh" Junsu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun adalah _namjachingu_ Changmin. Mereka sudah berpacaran saat mereka menduduki bangku _High School_. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Mereka adalah pasangan yang fenomenal. Mereka pasti mengatakan sayang. Tapi jika sudah bertemu, pasti aka nada berdebatan yang membuat keduanya tidak mau mengalah. Jika ada Junsu atau Jaejoong, keduanya tidak akan menunjukkan berdebatan. Mereka takut jika Junsu dan Jaejoong akan menangis, seperti waktu itu. Karena masalah kecil mereka jadi berdebat. Hasilnya Joongie menangis dan mengadu pada _Umma_nya. Saat itu juga Mrs. Kim mendatangi Changmin dan Kyuhyun memberikan kuliah gratis kepada keduanya.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka jendela dunianya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Perutnya sudah memberontak sejak ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Semilir angina menyambut Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya siapa yang menyelimuti dirinya? Itu adalah hal yang pertama yang ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong menurunkan kakinya. Ia melangkah ke dalam. Ia melihat Yunho terbaring di sofa. Yunho berjalan mendekati _namja_ tampan itu. Ia duduk di lantai. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

_Deg_

_Deg_

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan kencang. "Eum, kenapa dengan jantung Joongie?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. "Hihihihi…. _Ahjussie_ lucu sekali jika tidur" ujar Jaejoong. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya mengambil tas ransel miliknya. Mnegeluarkan sesuatu di dalam sana. "Eum, Joongie akan mengabadikan foto _Ahjussie_" tawa Jaejoong mengambil _handphone_ miliknya.

_Click_

Jaejoong mengambil foto Yunho yang sedang tertidur. Lalu ia keluar kamar dengan senyum berkembang saat melihat beberapa panggilan dari Junsu dan Changmin. Namun sebelum ia menelpon Junsu. Ia meng-_upload_ foto Yunho yang tadi ia ambil ke media jejaring social miliknya.

**Jae Joong Kim**

'_Hihihihi…. Seseorang tertidur dengan lucu sekali' _

Yah, Jaejoong akan meng-_upload_ foto apapun yang dia lakukan. Entah dia sedang berbelanja atau ia berada di sekolah Ia akan mengabadikan setiap moment yang ada. Bukankah Jaejoong terkenal sebagai _Ulzangg_ Seoul. Ia bahkan memiliki penggemar yang selalu melihat aktivitas dari media jejaring social milik Jaejoong.

Sepertinya _namja _cantik itu akan menikmati makan malamnya bersama dengan teman-temannya, ehm ?

.

.

Sejak tadi Yoochun memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang membaca beberapa laporan. Pagi ini mereka akan mengadakan rapat dengan beberapa perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahan milik Yunho.

Yoochun ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak mau mengacaukan konsentrasi Yunho yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _Hyung_nya.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakana saja, Park" suara berat Yunho memecahkan keheningan.

"_Hyung_, mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan lebih terkenal" akhirnya Yoochun memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Maksudmu?" Yunho melepaskan kaca mata minusnya dan menatap dingin Yoochun.

Yoochun mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya. Ia kemudian membuka media jejaring sosialnya. Ia kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Yunho.

Yunho membulatkan matanya ia lalu membaca nama siapa pemilik media jejaring social tersebut. "MWOOOO? KIM JAEJOOONGGG!" Desisnya berbahaya.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Baby, Boo/ YAOI

Chapter : 2-5

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

_**I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years . I'll love you for a thousand more (Cristina Perri – A Thousand Years)**_

**.**

**.**

_**Summary : Jung Yunho seorang Presdir berusia 35 tahun jatuh cinta kepada namja berusia 17 tahun. Yunho yang terkenal dengan keangkuhan dan sifat dinginnya ketika berhadapan dengan para kliennya berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat setelah mengenal Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang manja, ceria bahkan cerewat mampu mengubah Jung Yunho. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka ?**_

**.**

**.**

_**Yoochun mengeluarkan handphone miliknya. Ia kemudian membuka media jejaring sosialnya. Ia kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Yunho. **_

_**Yunho membulatkan matanya ia lalu membaca nama siapa pemilik media jejaring social tersebut. "MWOOOO? KIM JAEJOOONGGG!" Desisnya berbahaya. **_

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan hah! Ini foto siapa?" Tanya Junsu kepada Jaejoong.

"Hehehhehe… Itu foto _Ahjussie_ " jawabnya polos.

"Tuhan, kamu tahu Joongie itu seorang _Ahjussie_ tapi bisakah kau menceritakannya" heboh Changmin.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya. Dimana ia sebenarnya salah masuk kamar. Kemudian dia pura-pura menangis agar bisa tidur dengan Yunho. Well, mungkin ini adalah pemikiran Jaejoong yang gila.

"Kalian bisa tidur berdua sementara Joongie harus sendirian. _Umma_, sungguh menyebalkan!" gerutu Jaejoong.

Yah, Jaejoong tahu pasti _Umma_nya yang menyuruh pihak sekolah untuk ia tidur sendirian. Seperti biasa Mrs. Kim akan memberikan pengawasan yang ketat untu Jaejoong.

"Tapi tidak begini, Joongie" Junsu sudah mulai putus asa. Ia sangat terkejut saat Ahra yang merupakan teman sekelas Jaejoong memberitahu, jika Jaejoong sedang meng-_upload _ foto seseorang membuat para fans dunia mayanya histeris.

"Pasti sebentar lagi _Ahjumma_ akan menelponku" Changmin memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing.

Sementara orang yang di keluhkan sedang asik mengambil foto _selfie_ dengan pemandangan pantai di pulau Jeju.

.

.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, _Hyung_ masuk ke media jejaring social milik Jaejoong. Ia kan sangat terkenal di dunia maya" Yoochun sedari tadi terus bertanya pada Yunho yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengambil fotonya saat ia sedang tidur? Ini sungguh memalukan. Apalagi dengan gaya tidurnya. Astaga, Jung Yunho! Mau di taruh di wajahmu.

"Aku rasa _Hyung_ sangat cocok dengan Jaejoong. Ia merupakan anak yang ceria" saran Yoochun. Yunho memijat kepalanya. Baru kali ini ia di buat pusing oleh seseorang. Bahkan membuat dirinya malu. Bayangkan saja, Jung Yunho yang terkenal dingin, angkuh dan datar. Tiba-tiba bisa berada di media jejaring social. Tuhan, kali ini apa lagi yang akan ia dapatkan?

"Bisakah kau diam, Park?" desis Yunho berbahaya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa _Hyung _ berkenalan dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun sekali lagi.

"Itu bukan uirusanmu, PARK!" Yunho sedikit menaikkan intonasinya, membuat Yoochun terdiam.

"…"

"Dan jangan bertanya lagi" dingin Yunho. Yoochun hanya mengagguk paham.

.

.

_Cleck_

Yunho membuka pintu kamar hotelnya. Sepi. Itulah yang ia dapati. Mungkin Jaejoong sedang melakukan _tour_ bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil merenggangkan dasi yang tengah merekat di lehernya. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian dimana fotonya menggemparkan media jejaring sosial. Hal yang sangat jarang wajahnya berada di media jejaring sosial seseorang. Biasanya ia akan mucul di beberapa media elektronik, massa dan berita harian. Bukan berada di jejaring sosial milik orang lain.

Ia berpikir kapan Jaejoong mengambil foto miliknya? Ah! Ia harus memberikan hukuman pada Jaejoong. Agar _namja_ cantik itu tidak ceroboh. Pasti akan banyak pertanyaan dari berbagai media. Ia memiliki hubungan apa dengan Jaejoong? Yang jelas-jelas ia tidak mengenali siapa Jaejoong sebenanya? Sungguh, pertemuan yang sangat rumit.

_Clek_

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar hotel. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong mengenakan celana pendek sebatas lutut dengan _Tshirt_ V-neck berwarna biru muda. Warna rambut agak kecokelatan dan bibir semerah _cherry_.

_Glup_

Yunho menelan salivanya. Apakah Jaejoong merupakan malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya? Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Yunho. Tak lama otak Yunho memproses dengan cepat tentang foto yang di unggah oleh _namja_ yang ada di hadapnnya.

Ia menghampiri Jaejoong, kemudian menarik tangannya. "Kim Jaejoong" desis Yunho.

_Deg_

_Deg_

Jaejoong mengernyap-ngeryap polos dengan mata bulatnya. _Namja _ berusia 18 tahun itu sungguh sangat imut. "_Wae?"_ tanya Jaejoong bingung. Detak Jantungnya sungguh tidak normal saat berhadapan dengan _namja_ tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau kenapa meng-_upload_ fotoku, eoh?" tanya Yunho.

"Hehehehe…Habis _Ahjussie_ tidurnya lucu" Jaejoong terkekeh saat mengingat cara Yunho tidur.

"Kim Jaejoong…"

"_Nde_" Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

Entah kekuatan dari mata, Yunho semakin lama- semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Jujur ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi kepolosan Jaejoong.

_Cup_

Bibir hati milik Yunho mendarat di bibir merah Jaejoong. Yunho menciumnya sekilas. Ia tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan lalu ia melepas cengkraman tangan Jaejoong. Ia berbalik tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Jaejoong yang hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

'_Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang aku lakukan?'_ gerutu Yunho.

_Deg_

_Deg_

Jaejoong memegang jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya polos. " Kenapa jantung Joongie begini?" gumam Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tidur saling memunggungi. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran keduanya, sedari tadi mereka tidak dapat memejamkan kedua matanya. Yunho sibuk dengan pikirannya sementara Jaejoong juga sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Jaejoong berusaha memejamkan matanya. Memaksanya agar bisa tertutup, namun gagal. Karena sedari tadi jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. _'Apa Joongie punya penyakit jantung ya?'_ ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu susah memejamkan matanya kejadian tadi. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali mencium tiba-tiba _namja_ yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya. _'Yunho, Pabbo!'_ runtuknya pada diri sendiri.

Yunho akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap punggung Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian menyentuh bahu Jaejoong. "Jae, aku tahu kau belum tidur" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong yang mendengarkan suara Yunho, akhirnya ia memutuskan berbalik.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Lagi. Jantung keduanya kembali berdetak saat mata mereka sama-sama bertemu. Hening. Itulah yang dirasakan keduanya. Jaejoong melihat Yunho tersenyum kepadanya. Tak lama _namja_ cantik itu membalas senyuman Yunho.

"Dari awal kita bertemu, aku belum mengenalmu" Yunho memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi antara dirinyadan Jaejoong. "Bolehkah aku mengenalmu?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan ucapan Yunho. Apalagi _namja_ tampan itu membelai rambutnya. "_Annyeong_, Kim Jaejoong _imnida_. _Ahjusie,_ bisa panggil Joongie" jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh mendengarkan kalimat Jaejoong. "_Annyeong_, Jung Yunho _imnida_. Joongie bisa memanggil Yunnie saja, ne". Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

"Apakah kau masih bersekolah?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, Joongie masih kelas 3 _High Schooli, _Yunnie. Tapi umr Joongie baru 17 tahun" jawab Jaejoong dengan polos.

"Berarti Yunnie sangat tua" Yunho terkekeh mengetahui jarak yang cukup jauh antara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Memang umur Yunnie berapa?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"35 tahun" Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"…"

"Jae.." panggil Yunho.

"Ne" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan serius.

"Bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih dari ini?" tanya Yunho dan hanya di sertai anggukkan lucu dari Jaejoong.

Dan malam itu mereka berdua menceritakan diri mereka masing-masing untuk bisa saling dekat satu sama lain. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa tertarik dengan kehidupan Jaejoong. Bahkan ia sangat mengenali orang tua Jaejoong. Yunho terasa tersedot ke dalam kehidupan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu sungguh menarik hatinya. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang dulu kosong kini mulai terisi oleh kehadian Jaejoong. Meskipun pertemuan mereka singkat, tapi Yunho ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar pertemuannya saat ini. Mungkinkah Yunho jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong? Apakah perasaan jatuh cinta ini salah? Dimana dirinya dan Jaejoong terpaut usia yang cukup jauh?

.

.

Jaejoong mengikuti jalan Junsu, kali ini mereka akan berkunjung ke museum _Teddy_ _Bear_. Sementara Ahra berada di samping Jaejoong. Begitupun beberapa teman dekat wanita Jaejoong. Well, di sekolah Tuan muda Kim ini sangat ramah terhadap siappun.

"Huuuuu! Mereka lucu sekali" seru Jaejoong langsung berlari memasukki museum.

"Yak! Tunggu aku Joongie" seru Ahra.

Junsu hanya memutar bola matanya jengah melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Tapi Junsu sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, ehm? Kalian bertanya dimana Changmin. Dia sudah bersama dengan kekasihnya yaitu Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Junsu terjebak bersama dengan teman-teman Jaejoong yang rata-rata merupakan _yeoja_.

Ok, Junsu adalah _namja_ dia juga sangat menyukai sepak bola. Tapi haruskah ia berteman dengan _yeoja_ yang selalu berisik sama seperti dengan sahabatnya itu. Jika tidak mendengarkan omelan _Ahjumma_ Kim tadi malam Junsu bersumpahgikuti Jaejoong bersama dengan teman-teman perempuannya.

"_Nunna_, Joongie mau foto dengan Su-ie _Hyung_" Jaejoong menarik tangan Junsu untuk berfoto bersamanya. Well, seperti biasa Jaejoong akan meng-_upload_ semua kegiatannya dia hari ini ke media jejaring sosial miliknya.

Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dengan terpaksa ia tersenyum. Oh, My! Apakah tidak ada orang yang waras di sekitarnya. Batin Junsu.

Jaejoong dan rombongan hari ini mengelilingi museum tersebut. Sesekali Jaejoong mampir ke _stand_ penjual _marcendise_. Ia membeli sebuah boneka _Teddy Bear_. Sepertinya ia akan memberikannya pada seseorang, ehm?

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Yunho segera pergi meninggalkan lokasi proyek pembangunan. Yoochun mengikutiho dari belakang. " _Hyung_, kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku sudah memliki janji dengan seseorang" jawab Yunho memutari mobil _ferarri_ miliknya.

" Benarkah?" tanya Yoochun tidak percaya.

"Cepatlah masuk aku tidak mau ia lama menungguku" seru Yunho kepada Yoochun. Yoochun menuruti apa kata Yunho? Ia masuk ke dalam mobil milik _namja _ bermata musang itu.

Mungkin Yunho akan terlihat dingin dan datar di hadapan semua orang. Namun tidak di hadapan Yoochun, karena Yoochun sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Yunho menyetir mobilnya dengan keadaan tenang. Ia mengambil _headseat_ yang ada di mobilnya. Menekan tombol seseorang.

"_Yeoboseo_!"

"…"

"Kau ada dimana?" tanya Yunho pada line seberang.

"…"

"Baiklah aku kesana" Yunho mematikan panggilannya. Ia tersenyum saat mematikan _handphone_ miliknya.

Yoochun yang melihat Yunho tersenyum hanya menatap _namja _tampan itu bingung. Bari kali ini ia melihat Yunho tersenyum dnegan tulus seperti itu. Apa mungkin ini disebabkan oleh seseorang, ehm?

"Kau kenapa _Hyung?_" Yoochun bertanya langsung _to the point_.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" santai Yunho sambil menyetir mobilnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kita tidak pulang dengan mereka?" tanya Junsu.

"Aisshhh! _Hyung_, ini cerewet sekali sih. Joongie akan mengenalkan seseorang pada _Hyung_" ujar Jaejoong.

Junsu memutar bola matanya saat Jaejoong menggerutu. " Apa kau tidak lapar, eoh?" tanya Junsu.

"Tentu saja lapar. Tapi Joogie harus menunggu Yunnie dulu" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa Yunnie, itu?" Junsu mulai menyelidiki.

"Hehehehhe… Teman sekamar Joongie" Jaejoong terkikik lucu.

_Ckit_

Semua mobil mewah berhenti didepan Junsu dan Jaejoong. Dua orang _namja _ keluar dari mobil _ferarri_ itu. Junsu melihat perubahan wajah Jaejoong seketika menoleh. Ia membulatkan mata siapa _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya. Bukahkan dia adalah Jung Yunho? Pemilik perusahaan Jung Corp yang sangat terkenal bukan hanya di Seoul melainkan di Eropa dan Amerika.

Junsu lebih tidak percaya lagi Yunho dan seseorang yang ada di belakang Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong. Ini bukan mimpikan. Junsu hanya mengernyap-nyernyapkan matanya tidak percaya. Beberapa pengunjung museum menghentikan aktifitasnya melihat Yunho dan Yoochun berada di sana.

"Yunnie, lama sekali eoh?" Jaejoong sudah berkacak pinggang.

"_Mianhae_, karena tadi Yunnie sedang ada bebetapa urusan" Yunho mengusap-ngusap rambut Jaejoong.

"Alasan sekali" gerutu jaejoong membuat Yunho terkekeh. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menggerutu di depannya.

Junsu hanya terdiam melihat interaksi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Sejak kapan Jaejoong bermanja-manja dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ah! Yunnie, kenalkan ini Su-ie _hyung_ " Jaejoong memperkenalkan Junsu pada Yunho.

"_Anyyeong_ Yunho _imnida_" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hoaaaaa! Aku baru kali ini bisa melihat Jung Yunho yang sangat terkenal itu berdiri di hadapanku" seru Junsu.

Yunho dan Yoochun yang melihat keduanya hanya terkekeh. Yunho merasa lucu dengan pujian Junsu yang terlalu berlebihan terhadapnya.

"Yunnie, dia siapa?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada _namja_ dengan jidat lebar.

"Ah! Dia Yoochun sekertarisku" jawab Yunho. "_Kajja_, kita pergi katanya kau sudah lapar" Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau Yoochun banyak bertanya pada Jaejoong maupun dirinya.

"Yak! Kenapa aku di tinggal sendirian" seru Junsu.

"PULANGLAH BERSAMA DENGAN YOOCHUN!" Teriak Yunho dari kejauhan.

Sepertinyari ini Yunho ingin berdua saja dengan Jaejoong, ehm?

"Yunnie, apa tidak apa-apa Su-ie _hyung_ bersama dengan sekertaris Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong yang berjalan di belakang Yunho.

"Yoochun tidak akan melakukan apapun, Jae" jawab Yunho santai. " Bagaimana kita makan siang di restoran siput itu? Tanya Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne" Jaejoong hanya mengganggukan kepalanya lucu.

.

.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

Suara kamera dari _handphone_ milik _namja_ cantik yang sedang melakukan berbagai pose lucu bersama dengan seseorang. Yunho tertawa melihat kelakuan unik Jaejoong.

"Nah, sekarang akan Joongie _upload_" semangat Jaejoong.

"Hei! Mengapa kau _upload_?" tanya Yunho.

"Biar jadi kenang-kenangan" senyum Jaejoong.

Ya, ampun _namja_ yang ada di sampingnya itu sangat _narsis_ sekali. "Apa Yunnie punya jejaring sosial?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh! Payah sekali Yunnie ini " polos Jaejoong. Hei! Kim Jaejoong, Yunnie-mu tidak mungkin mengurus jejaring sosial miliknya karena ia sungguh sibuk, kau tahu itu?

"Memang kenapa jika aku punya?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan seksama.

_Namja_ cantik itu sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_ miliknya. "Joongie, akan _tag_ Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya nanti".

"Yeyyy!" seru Jaejoong bahagia saat Yunho mengatakan ia akan membuat jejaring sosial.

Hari ini mereka habiskan dengan berjalan di pantai. Yunho selalu mendengarkan celotehan Jaejoong yang tiada henti, sesekali ia akan menjawa pernyataan namja cantik itu. Dunia Yunho seperti berubah semenjak adanya Jaejoong dalam hidupnya.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya lalu ia berbalik," Yunnie, besok Joongie akan pulang" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati Yunho yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Apa nanti kita bisa bertemu?" tanya Jaejoong menatap mata musang milik _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Alasan apa jika aku ingin menemuimu?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Bilang saja Yunnie merindukan Joongie" ingin rasanya Yunho mencubit pipi tembam milik _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Jika alasanku menemuimu, karena kau kekasihku _Ottoeke_?" Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Yunho tersenyum saat melihat semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong.

"Eummm, itu…" Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya lalu memainkan kedua tangannya.

_Cup_

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong. "Jika aku menemui suatu saat di _Seoul_ itu artinya kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku, Jae" deklar Yunho yang berjalan melewati Jaejoong yang masih terdiam terpaku. Tidak tahukah kau Jung Yunho kini detak jantung Jaejoong berdetak dua kali lipat, ehm?

.

.

"Apa kau yakin Yunho tidak berbuat macam-macam, eoh?" tanya Junsu pada _namja _ yang kini tengah menyetir mobil.

"_Aiissshhhh_! Kau sudah menanyakan hal ini hampir 10 kali" gerutu Yoochun.

"Lihat saja jika ia melakukan sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya" seru Junsu.

Yoochun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan gerutuan Junsu hanya memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing mendengar pekikkan suara khas lumba-lumba milik Junsu. Ah! seharusnya ia menolak tidak ikut dengan Yunho.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Baby, Boo/ YAOI

Chapter : 3-5

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

_**I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years . I'll love you for a thousand more (Cristina Perri – A Thousand Years)**_

**.**

**.**

_**Summary : Jung Yunho seorang Presdir berusia 35 tahun jatuh cinta kepada namja berusia 17 tahun. Yunho yang terkenal dengan keangkuhan dan sifat dinginnya ketika berhadapan dengan para kliennya berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat setelah mengenal Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang manja, ceria bahkan cerewat mampu mengubah Jung Yunho. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka ?**_

**.**

**.**

"_**Lihat saja jika ia melakukan sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya" seru Junsu. **_

_**Yoochun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan gerutuan Junsu hanya memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing mendengar pekikkan suara khas lumba-lumba milik Junsu. Ah! seharusnya ia menolak tidak ikut dengan Yunho.**_

.

.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di bandara. Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir Jaejoong berada di Jeju. Changmin dan Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong tampak akrab dengan Yunho hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa dia sangat akrab dengan Yunho?" tanya Changmin entah pada siapa? Beberapa hari di jeju sudah membuat Jaejoong dekat dengan seseorang.

"Hah! Dia yang aku ceritakan kemarin" jawab Junsu.

"Kalo di pikir mereka terlihat cocok, ne" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ikut pembicaraan.

"_Andweeee!_ Usia Joongie masih terlalu muda, _Pabbo_" Junsu memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yak! _APPOOOO_" ringis Kyuhyun memegangi puncak kepalanya.

"Siap-siap pulang ke Seoul, _Ahjumma_ mengintrogasi kita" keluh Changmin.

"Hah!" Junsu dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

Ya, Mrs. Kim pasti akan mengintrogasi Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun jika Jaejoong dekat dengan siapapun. Mrs. Kim sama seperti Jaejoong terlalu cerewet. Bahkan ia _overproctective_ dengan Jaejoong. Siapapun yang dekat dengan Jaejoong Mrs. Kim wajib tahu latar belakangnya. Namun siapa sangka, jika anaknya dapat berdekatan dengan seorang Jung Yunho, ehm ?

.

.

'_Kepada seluruh penumpang Jeju airlines, harap segera naik ke pesawat. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh penumpang Jeju airlines, harap segera naik ke pesawat'_.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi bercanda dengan Yunho, seketika terdiam. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. 3 hari bersama membuat mereka mengetahui sifat masing-masing. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Semoga sampai tujuan, Boo" Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Ada perasaan sedih saat ia haerpisah dari Yunho. "Boo?" tanya Jaejoong bingung panggilan untuk siapa itu? Apa Yunnie sudah memiliki kekasih?

"Panggilan sayangku untukmu" Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi dari Jaejoong.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi, Yunnie?" Jujur Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak mau berpisah dari Yunho. Tapi ia harus pulang karena liburan musim panas lah usai.

"Tentu saja. Yunnie, akan mengunjungi BooJae" Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong.

"JAEEEE! _PALIIWAAAA!"_ panggil Junsu.

"Kau sudah di panggil. Hati-hati di jalan. Aku akan menghubungimu setelah sampai di Seoul" Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya.

_Cup_

Ia mencium kening Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar padahal orang itu tidak melakukan apapun pada mencium keningnya. Oh, my god Kim Jaejoong kau tahu itu namanya jatuh cinta.

Jaejoong hanya menggangguk kemudian berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangan pada Yunho. Senyum manis mengembang di bibir merahnya. Ia berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu. Sesekali ia berbalik lagi untuk melihat Yunho yang masih setia berdiri di tempat semula.

Kisah mereka akan di mulai dari sini.

.

.

**Jae Joong Kim **

'_Perasaan yang selalu menyiksaku setelah melakukan perpisahan itu. Hah, aku merindukannya'._

1 menit yang lalu.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah ia membuka media jejaring sosial miliknya. Sudah 3 hari ia berada di Seoul dan melakukan liburan di kediamannya. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Yunho.

Jaejoong tidur-tiduran diatas sofa. Ia sama sekali tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan apapun. Bahkan Jiji yang merupakan kucing kesayangannya tidak ia hiraukan. Sebegitu pentingkah Jung Yunho untukmu, Jae?

"Lihat saja, kalo Joongie bertemu dengan dia akan Joongie cabut bulu-bulu yang ada di kakinya" monolog Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menekan _handphone_nya lalu membuka jejaring sosial miliknya. Ia terkejut saat melihat seseorang membalas pesan miliknya.

**Jae Joong Kim **

'_Perasaan yang selalu menyiksaku setelah melakukan perpisahan itu. Hah, aku merindukannya'._

1 menit yang lalu.

Seseorang membalas pesan milik Jaejoong.

**U-Know Jung**

'_Apakah kau merindukanku, eoh?'_

5 menit yang lalu.

Jaejoong mulai membalasnya.

**Jae Joong Kim **

'_Aku tidak mengenalmu'._

Beberapa detik yang lalu

Tak lama kemudian

**U-Know Jung**

'_Benarkah kau tidak mengenalku?'_

Beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hah! Orang ini sungguh menyebalkan" gerutu Jaejoong.

**Jae Joong Kim **

'_Kau sungguh menyebalkan'._

Beberapa detik yang lalu

**U-Know Jung**

'_hahahahah… Aku merindukanmu, Boo'_

Beberapa detik yang lalu.

_Blusshhhh_

Wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghangat. Bukankah yang hanya memanggilnya Boo adalah Yunnienya. Apakah U-know adalah Yunnienya? Jaejoong tersenyum saat membacanya. "Ah, berarti Yunnie sudah bertemanan denganku. Yeeiiiyyyy!" pekiknya girang sambil meloncat-loncat di atas sofa

"YAKKK! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak seseorang.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap sang _Umma_ dengan tatapan horror," _Umma_!" seru Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jae?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang berjalan mendekati anaknya.

Jaejoong berlari mendekati sang _Umma_, " tidak ada,_Umma" _seru Jaejoong.

_Cup_

Ia mencium pipi Mrs. Kim dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Mrs. Kim yang hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan anaknya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah! Sepertinya Jung Yunho membawa efek yang bagus untuk Jaejoong" guman Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Kim sudah mengetahui kedekatan sang anak dengan pengusaha kaya itu. Bukankah, Mrs. Kim menyuruh seseorang untuk mengikuti sang anak, ehm ?

Ia juga mengintrogasi sahabat-sahabat anaknya. Membuat Mrs. Kim yang awalnya khawatir menjadi tersenyum melihat tingkah ajaib sang anak yang berubah. Mrs. Kim akan menyetujui apapun keputusan Jaejoong jika itu menyangkut masalah kebahagiaan sang putera. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur tentang masalah percintaan Jaejoong. Yang jelas ia sebagai seorang ibu akan membimbing sang anak jika Jaejoong melakukan kesalahan.

Ia tidak mau menjadi ibu yang pemaksa untuk membuat sang anak menyukai sesuatu. Ia ingin Jaejoong berkembang sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan anaknya bukan apa yang ia inginkan? Mrs. Kim adalah ibu yang bijaksana dan mengetahui apa yang di mau sang anak. Ia merupakan ibu yang terbaik.

.

.

_Kriiiiiinggggggg_

Pagi ini Jaejoong membuka jendela dunianya. Liburan musim panas sudah usai saatnya untuk memulai kegiatan dengan sekolah. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Merenggangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku.

_Blusshhh_

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah saat mengingat semalam ia sedang berbicara dengan Yunho lebih tepatnya mereka _chatting_. Sebenarnya Jaejoong mau menghubungi Yunho, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan sesuatu tersebut duluan.

Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, ia ingin segera bersiap ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Pembelajaran semester genap akan segera dimulai, ehm?

.

.

Berbeda dengan _namja_ tampan kita satu ini. Saat ini ia sedang berada di tempat tidur, rasanya ia enggan untuk membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba saja dalam tidurnya ia tersenyum. Mengingat kejadian tadi malam membuatnya ingin segera bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka jendela dunianya. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ah! Ia sangat merindukan _namja_ cantik yang telah mencuri separuh hatinya.

Yap, Yunho telah mengakui jika ia jatuh hati kepada Jaejoong. Mungkin ia belum mengatakannya pada Jaejoong. Satu minggu berpisah dari _namja_ cantik itu membuatnya ingin segera bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Kesibukkannya sebagai Presdir-lah membuatnya tidak dapat menemui Jaejoong. Jadwal yang pada dengan rapat dan mengecek proyek pembangunan bahkan ada saja dokumen yang harus ia tandatangan.

Beberapa waktu lalu Yoochun mengatakan padanya, jika ia harus segera memberitahu perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Tapia pa mungkin Jaejoong memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya?

Yoochun juga mengatakan jika tidak di coba mana mungkin tahu hasilnya. Itulah yang saat ini berada di pikiran Yunho. Sepertinya ia harus secepatnya bertemu dengan _namja_ yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Ia seperti ingin gila merindukan senyuman Jaejoong, tawanya, bahkan segala celotehan _namja_ berusia 17 tahun itu. Ia memang baru berumur 17 tahun tapi Jaejoonglah yang berhasil mencuri sebagian perhatiannya dan juga hatinya.

_Cleck_

"_Hyung…_" panggil Yoochun menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu kamar Yunho. "Astagaaaa! _Hyung_, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah senyum-senyum sendiri" ucap Yoochun.

Yunho memang tinggal bersama dengan Yoochun. Yoochun sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, sementara Yunho selalu di tinggal ke oleh orang tuanya untuk berbisnis. Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah _apartement_ yang sangat mewah.

"Kau, mengganggu saja" desis Yunho.

"Pagi ini ada rapat, _Hyung_. Jadi segeralah mandi" saran Yoochun.

"Batalkan seluruh kegiatanku, Chun. Aku ingin menemui seseorang" Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Yak! Mana bisa seperti itu" keluh Yoochun.

"Aissshhh! Aku ingin menemui seseorang. Kau tahu, aku lama-lama bisa gila karena merindukannya"Yunho menatap Yoochun.

"Baiklah, akan aku atur kembali jadwalmu. Hah! Kim Jaejoong, kau membuat seorang Jung Yunho sedikit gila" gerutu Yoochun keluar dari kamar Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengarkan gerutuan Yoochun hanya tertawa. Ah! Sepertinya begitu. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Yunho.

.

.

_Click_

**Jae Joong Kim**

'_Bersama dengan Ahra Nunna'._

Beberapa detik yang lalu

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berada di taman sekolahnya. Ia sedang berkumpul bersama dengan teman-temananya. Atau bisa di bilang geng-nya yang terdiri Ahra, Jessica, Taeyoen dan Yoona.

"Ya Tuhan, Joongie kenapa _upload_ foto ini?" tanya Ahra tidak percaya.

"Kan di situ Joongie tampan _Nunna_, bagaimana sih _Nunna_ ini" jawab Jaejoong dengan imut.

"Hahahahaha… lihat foto bodohmu ini, Ahra-_yah_" tawa Yoona.

"Diam, kau" kesal Ahra.

"Kau terlihat lucu" seru Taeyoen.

"Lucu dari mana, eoh?" Ahra melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ihhh, _Nunna_ ini _pabbo _sekali. Jelas lucu lihat wajah _Nunna_ dengan mata yang sipit, lalu bibir _Nunna_ yang di naikkan ke atas" jelas Jaejoong membuat Ahra mendelikkan wajahnya.

"Junsu dan Changmin kemana, eoh?" tanya Jessica.

"Mereka sedang sibuk" Jaejoong tengah asik mengutak-atik _handphone_ miliknya.

"Joongie, fotonya hapus" seru Ahra.

"Tidak mau! Weakkk _Nunna _jelek" Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dan sepertinya aka nada perdebatan anatara Ahra dan Jaejoong. Sementara Jessica sedang asik membersihkan kukunya, Yoona yang sibuk dengan majalahnya, dan Taeyoen sibuk dengan membaca komik. Mereka merupakan teman-teman Jaejoong yang aneh bukan.

Seorang _namja_ melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam sebuah sekolahan. Dengan menggunakan pakaian _casual_ dan menggunakan kacamata hitam miliknya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh hati.

Banyak siswa siswi yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya menghentikannya, ketika _namja_ dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berjalan melewati mereka. Sekolah Jaejoong beberapa hari ke depan belum dapat melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar karena mereka dalam satu minggu ini harus menyesuaikan kelas mereka.

Junsu yang saat itu berdiri di depan kelasnya, membelalakkan matanya. Melihat siapa yang datang ke sekolahnya. Bahkan ia terdiam beberapa saat melihat teman-temannya berbisik-bisik.

'_Bukankah itu Jung Yunho'._

'_Ia sangat tampan sekali'._

'_Beruntung sekali kekasihnya mendapatkan Jung Yunho'._

'_Untuk apa ia datang kemari?'_

Itulah bisik-bisik dari beberapa siswa yang dapat di tangkap oleh Junsu. Yunho yang melihat Junsu berdiri di depan kelasnya segera menghentikan langkahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya.

"Bukankah kau adalah teman Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho dengan sopan.

"Ne.." Junsu hanya dapat mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku menemui Jaejoong?" suara bass itu membuat Junsu sekali lagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya Junsu mengantarkan Yunho untuk menemui Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang berada di taman sekolahnya. Junsu dan Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat Jaejoong sedang mengganggu salah satu temannya.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang membelakanginya. Yoona yang awalnya melihat Yunho langsung menghentikan kegiatannya berbicara dengan Jessica. Jessica yang merasa tidak di perhatikan oleh Yoona, mengikuti arah pandang Yoona. Ia kemudian terdiam. Lalu, Ahra yang sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_nya menghentikan kegiatannya saat Yoona menyiku lengannya dan memberika kode kepada Ahra.

Taeyoen, ah wanita bertubuh mungil itu sedang asik bergosip ria dengan Jaejoong, namun ia menghentikan pembicaraannya saat Yunho berada di belakang Jaejoong. Taeyoen membuka bibirnya sedikit, karena terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang.

Siswa-siswi yang berada di taman pun tak luput memperhatikan pesona seorang Jung Yunho. Kepala sekola dan guru-guru pun berbondong-bondong untuk menyambut kedatangan seorang Jung Yunho. Sebegitu terkenalkah seorang Jung Yunho?

"_Nunna_, benarkan apa yang aku bilang?" ujar Jaejoong yang merasa Taeyoen tidak memperhatikannya. "_Nunna_! Yakk! _Nunna_…" Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Taeyoen.

"Kim Jaejoong…" suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Jaejoong terdiam terpaku. Jaejoong memang mengakui ia merindukan Yunho, tapi apakah sampai seperti ini? Suara _namja_ tampan itu memanggil namanya.

"Kim Jaejoong" sekali lagi Yunho memanggil nama Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya langsung membulat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. "Yunnie…." lirih Jaejoong.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu " senyum Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung menghambur ke pelukkan Yunho. Ia sungguh merindukan Yunho bahkan sampai terbawa dalam mimpi. "_Bogoshipo_" Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik Yunho.

Yunho mendekap tubuh mungil Jaejoong dengan erat seakan-akan ia tidak mau berpisah dari Jaejoong. "_Nado, bogoshipo_" Yunho terkekeh.

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa melongo, berbeda dengan Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin mereka tersenyum melihat keduanya bertemu kembali.

"Ah! Setidaknya ia tidak banyak mengeluh" kata Junsu memandang Jaejoong dan Yunho berpelukkan.

"Eum, benar sekali membuat kepala ku pusing" Kyuhyun menyetujui perkataan Junsu.

"Ah! Sepertinya nanti kita akan di traktir oleh Jaejoong" kata Changmin.

Kedua sejoli itu melupakan dimana mereka berada. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan posesif. Sementara si cantik tidak ingin Yunho pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Setelah menjemput Jaejoong, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk berkeliling taman. Udara panas, bergandengan tangan dan memakan es krim. Eum, mereka membuat beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya terlihat cemburu.

"Yunnie, tahu sekolah Joongie dari mana ?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Apapun aku selalu mengetahui tentangmu, Boo".

"Eummm…." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Trus kenapa Yunnie menjemput Joongie?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat Jaejoong bertanya kepadanya. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya pun berbalik melihat _namja_ bermata musang itu. Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku datang menjemputmu untuk menjadi kekasihku" .

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>NB : Halo, teman-teman. Sebelumnya Yoori mau ucapin terimakasih teman-teman sudah mau membaca coretan dan tulisan aneh dari Yoori. Hari ini saya mempublish 4 cerita yang saya miliki di leppi saya :-) bagi yang sudah membaca terimakasih sudah mau mampir ke blog pribadi Yoori dan fb pribadi Yoori. Yang sudah review, favorit, dan follow Yoori di sini terimakasih juga yah :-) <strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bagi yang bertanya cerita ini dapat darimana? Yoori mendapatkan cerita ini dari sebuah inspirasi dari pasangan kekasih yang asli dari Thailand :-D Yoori mengangkat cerita ini, karena menurut Yoori pertemuan mereka penuh dengan kelucuan, sedih, senang bahkan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Inspirasi ini Yoori dapat dari pasangan gay dari Thailand dan hasil diskusi Yoori bersama dengan Tria dan Shifa. Tapi selebihnya big thanks untuk kalian semua yang mau,membaca tulisan ini #Bow. Kurang lebihnya Yoori mohon maaf, selamat membaca di tulisan dan coretan Yoori yang aneh, yang mau bertanya tentang kisah pasangan yang menjadi inspirasi Yoori ini silahkan ke PM FB Yoori yah. Annyeong. **


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Baby, Boo/ YAOI

Chapter : 4-5

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

_**I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years . I'll love you for a thousand more (Cristina Perri – A Thousand Years)**_

**.**

**.**

_**Summary : Jung Yunho seorang Presdir berusia 35 tahun jatuh cinta kepada namja berusia 17 tahun. Yunho yang terkenal dengan keangkuhan dan sifat dinginnya ketika berhadapan dengan para kliennya berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat setelah mengenal Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang manja, ceria bahkan cerewat mampu mengubah Jung Yunho. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka ?**_

**.**

**.**

"_**Trus kenapa Yunnie menjemput Joongie?" **_

_**Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat Jaejoong bertanya kepadanya. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya pun berbalik melihat namja bermata musang itu. Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum. **_

"_**Aku datang menjemputmu untuk menjadi kekasihku" .**_

.

.

**Jae Joong Kim **

'_With my namjachingu'_

Beberapa menit yang lalu.

Seperti remaja pada umumnya Jaejoong sangat bahagia. Ia yang saat ini berada dalam kamarnya hanya bisa melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama dengan Yunho beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jaejoong telah menerima pernyataan cinta dari Yunho. Kabar ini membuat para fans Jaejoong yang ada di dunia maya sedikir kecewa namun mereka sangat senang karena mengetahui siapa kekasih _namja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong melihat-lihat di _Beranda_ jejaring sosial miliknya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah," Oh! My Goddd!" seru Jaejoong.

**U-Know Jung**

' _Hello, he is my lover. He is cute, aniya? My Boojae'_

2 Menit yang lalu.

Yah, Yunho sedang meng-_upload _ foto Jaejoong yang sedang memakan es krim. Foto itu di ambil secara diam-diam oleh Yunho. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu. "Kenapa Yunnie, bisa mendapatkan foto ini. Menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Jaejoong. Kau lebih menyebalkan, Kim Jaejoong?

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

Tiba-tiba saja telpon Jaejoong berbunyi. Jaejoong mengernyit bingung nomer yang ada di layar _handphone_mya ia sangat tidak mengenali nomer itu.

_Klik_

Jaejoong menekan tombol hijau pada _handphone_nya. "_Yoboseoyo"_ jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Boo…"

_Deg_

Bukankah itu suara Yunnie-nya? Apa Yunho mengganti nomer telponnya? Semua pertanyaan terlintas dalam pikiran Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, kenapa menggunakan nomer baru?" omel Jaejoong.

"Boo, ini nomerku khusus yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun kecuali keluargaku dan Yoochun" jelas Yunho.

"Lalu kenapa Yunnie, menelpon Joongie eoh?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Yunho di seberang line.

"Ah, Yunnie merindukan Joongie yah?" goda Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa.

Sejak ada Jaejoong kehidupan Yunho berubah. Ia akan mejadi pribadi yang hangat dan suka tertawa. Apakah ini karena _love syndrome_?

Yunho tahu ia sudah tak remaja lagi, tapi bolekan ia merasakan yang namanya jatu cinta kembali dengan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padahal mereka baru bertemu satu minggu yang lalu. Bahkan baru tadi siang ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong menyambut dengan baik perasaannya. Ah, cinta memang tidak pandang usia eum?

"Hahahah…." Yunho tertawa mendengarkan penuturan Jaejoong yang polos. "Ne, Yunnie merindukan BooJae".

_Blussssshhh_

Wajah Jaejoong memerah seketika mendengarkan pengakuan Yunho. "Yunnie, kenapa meng-_upload_ foto Joongie yang jelek sekali" tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengingat foto yang tadi di _upload _oleh Yunho.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Yunho.

"Hah! Bagus darimana Joongie terlihat gendut. Dan banyak noda es krim" omel Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau terlihat cantik, Baby" goda Yunho.

Kalian tahu sekarang apa yang di lakukan oleh _namja_ cantik itu. Ia sedang berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Ia malu karena gombalan dari sang kekasih.

"Jae, aktifkan _video call_mu, ne" kata Yunho.

"Ne…" segera Jaejoong mengaktifkan _video call_ miliknya.

Dapat dilihat Yunho sedang bersandar dengan bantal. Menggunakan piyama untuk tidur. Begitupun juga Jaejoong yang kini sedang melihat wajah kekasih. Mereka melakukan pembicaraan yang dimulai dari sekolah Jaejoong. Yunho bertanya siapa saja wanita yang ada di sekita Jaejoong tadi dengan antusias Jaejoong memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu.

Yunho dengan seksama mendengarkan sang kekasih bercerita sampai Jaejoong tak terdengar suaranya kembali. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong tertidur. Ia kemudian men-_screen capture_ video miliknya.

**U-Know Jung**

'_He is sleeping. Good night my BooJae Jae Joong Kim'_

Beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

Changmin sedang mengetuk-ngetuk tangannya di salah satu meja Café langanan dirinya dan juga sahabatnya. Tadi pagi Jaejoong menelponnya untuk mengajak bertemu bersama dengan Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Junsu sedang memesan makanan. Sementara _namja_ cantik yang mengajak mereka bertemu sedari tadi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Sebenarnya dia niat tidak sih mau menerakti kami" keluh Changmin.

_Clining_

Suara pintu café berbunyi bertanda ada pengunjung yang datang. Changmin menolehkan kepalanya. Lalu ia melihat Jaejoong beserta _namja_ tampan yang ada di belakangnya.

"_Annyeong_, _Hyung_ lama menunggu ne" sapa Jaejoong yang kini duduk di hadapan Changmin.

Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya. "Kau sudah membuat perutku berteriak, Jae" canda Changmin.

"Yunnie, duduk" Jaejoong menyuruh _namja _ yang masih berdiri untuk duduk. Yah, _namja_ yang bersama dengan Jaejoong adalah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk berkenalan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Yunho akhirnya mendudukkan diri di samping kekasihnya.

"Kalian sudah datang" seru Junsu.

"Apa _Hyung_ sudah memsan makanan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, kami sudah memesannya" Junsu duduk di samping kanan Changmin, sementara Kyuhyun duduk di samping kiri Changmin.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Yunho memperhatikan ketiga sahabat Jaejoong. Mereka bertiga sedang sibuk dengan _PSP_ milik mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya, "Ehmmm…." Jaejoong berdeham.

Ketiga sahabat Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. "Wae?" tanya Changmin.

"Aisshhhh! _Hyung_ ini, Joongie datang kemari untuk memperkenalkan Yunnie. Kenapa kalian kacangi? Ingat kata _Umma_ mengacuhkan seseorang itu tidak sopan. Nanti jika Joongie yang mengacuhkan kalian bagaimana? Satu lagi, kenapa kalian harus membawa benda ini dan bla…bla…bla… " membuat Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Junsu hanya melongo mendengarkan siraman rohani dari Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Aisshhh, Jaejoong memang sangat unik. Ia berbeda dari yang lain. Dapat membuat seorang Jung Yunho tersenyum setiap hari.

"Ne…ne…" kata Junsu mengalah, "Lalu?"

"Perkenalkan ini Yunnie, kekasih Joongie" Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho membuat keempat orang yang itu tertawa.

"Kami sudah tahu Joongie" Changmin mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"_Hyunggg!_ Kenapa mengacak rambut Joongie, eoh?" marah Jaejoong.

Hari itu merupakan perkenalan yang terbaik untuk Yunho. Jaejoong mampu terbuka untuk dirinya. Dan sepanjang hari itu Yunho terus tertawa melihat keempatnya saling berbicara. Sesekali ia menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabat-sahabat Jaejoong itu.

**Jae Joong Kim**

'_Hari ini menyenangkan sekali dapat bersama dengan dia dan ketiga sahabat Joongie. Sangat menyayangi mereka ^_^'_

Satu menit yang lalu.

Jaejoong meng-_upload_ foto dirinya berserta kekasihnya dan para sahabatnya di Café tadi. Jaejoong yang menggembungkan pipinya. Junsu yang tersenyum ceria, Changmin dengan makanannya, Kyuhyun dengan _games_ _PSP_ miliknya, serta senyuman hangat kekasihnya.

.

.

**Dua bulan kemudian **

Tak terasa hubunganYunho dan Jaejoong sudah berjalan dua bulan. Banyak hal-hal yang mengubah kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho. Yunho bahkan tak sungkan-sungkan memperkenalkan Jaejoong dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hal tersebut disambut dengan baik oleh Mr dan Mrs. Jung.

Jarang sekali Yunho dapat terbuka dengan orang tuanya. Semenjak adanya Jaejoong semuanya sedikit demi sedikit telah berubah. Yunho juga selalu mengekspresikan segala sesuatu bersama dengan kekasihnya di jejaring sosial miliknya.

Apapun yang ia lakukan bersama sang kekasih akan menjadi topik hangat dalam jejaring sosial miliknya. Jaejoong yang awalnya memang memiliki banyak fans di dunia maya, sejak ia mendeklarasikan memiliki kekasih, banyak orang-orang yang ingin mengetahui apapun yang di lakukan oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Yang membuat semua orang tertawa adalah ketika Jaejoong memasukkan foto Yunho sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya. Ah! Aku lupa memberitahu kalian, Yunho selalu mengizinkan Jaejoong datang ke _Apartement _miliknya. Awlanya _namja_ cantik itu sangat canggung apalagi adanya Yoochun.

Namun, lama- kelamaan Jaejoong sudah tidak canggung lagi. Apalagi Yoochun selalu membuatnya nyaman. Jaejoong juga sering tidur di _Apartement_ milik Yunho, ketika Mrs. Kim bepergian keluar negeri untuk berbisnis. Mrs. Kim akan menitipkan Jaejoong ke Yunho.

Yah, kedua buah keluarga sudah saling mengenal. Baik Mrs. Kim, Mrs. Jung dan Mr. Jung sangat menyetujui hubungan Jaejoong maupun Yunho. Mereka tahu perbedaan umur keduanya terpaut jauh. Karena mereka percaya, Jaejoong dan Yunho dapat memilah mana yang baik untuk mereka dan mana yang buruk untuk mereka jalani. Sebab, hubungan itu yang menjalankan adalah keduanya bukan orang tua mereka.

Beberapa teman Jaejoong seperti Ahra, Yoona, Taeyoen, dan Jessica sudah mengetahui hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho/ Bahkan satu sekolah Jaejoong sudah mengetahuinya. Ada beberapa _namja_ yang awalnya menyukai Jaejoong mundur teratur ketika mengetahui siapa kekasih _namja_ cantik itu. Sebegitu takutnya kah mereka terhadap Jung Yunho ?

.

.

**U-Know Jung**

'_Ia begitu mempesona ketika sedang tidur. Wake up, Baby Boo Jae Joong Kim'_

5 menit yang lalu.

Yunho meng-_upload_ foto Jaejoong yang sedang tidur memeluknya. Di foto itu Jaejoong sangat lucu sekali ketika tertidur selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Yunho terkekeh melihat foto itu. Pasti akan menjadi topik hangat di pagi ini.

_Cup_

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dengan lembut. "_Baby, wake up_" bisik Yunho.

"Eunggggg… Yunnie, ini masih pagi. Joongie masih ngantuk" gumam Jaejoong.

"Hei! Kau harus sekolah" seru Yunho membuka selimut Jaejoong.

"_Aiissshhhh! _Yunnie, ini cerewet sekali sih seperti _ Ahjumma-Ahjumma_ saja" gerutu Jaejoong duduk masih memejamkan matanya.

Yunho ingin sekali tertawa saat Jaejoong mengatakan dirinya seperti _Ahjumma_. Yunho duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

_Cup_

"_Baby_, _morning_" Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas yang di sertai dengan gumaman kecil dari Jaejoong.

Yunho segera memasukki kamar mandi. Ia harus segera pergi ke kantor. Yoochun pasti sudah menunggunya. Sementara itu Jaejoong masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya dengan lucu.

.

.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya.

_Click_

Jaejoong mengambil fotonya bersama dengan Yunnie-nya. Jaejoong terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yunho.

"_Baby,_ ingat pulang sekolah kau harus ada di rumah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu kemanapun tanpa izin Yunnie. OK" kata Yunho.

"Ehm" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil. Selama dua bulan ini ia berpacaran dengan Yunho, selalu saja Yunho tidak memperbolehkannya ini dan itu. Membuat Jaejoong malas berdebat dengan Yunho.

Jujur. Jaejoong sangat merindukan kehidupannya dulu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Yunho. Ia bisa kemana pun yang ia mau, bersama dengan teman-temannya. Bahkan, jika _Umma_nya pergi keluar negeri Yunho selalu menyuruhnya pulang cepat. Biasanya ia dan ketiga sahabatnya akan pergi berbelanja.

Jaejoong sungguh jengkel dengan keposesifan Yunho. Tapi ia berusaha untuk bersabar. Ia pikir mungkin Yunho tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada dirinya. Tapi haruskah Yunho melakukan ini semua untuknya?

Apa Yunho benar-benar mencintainya? Jika memang Yunho mencintainya seharusnya biarkan cinta itu berjalan dengan sendirinya, bukan tidak boleh seperti ini dan itu.

Jaejoong turun dari mobil milik Yunho. Sebenarnya ia sudah memiliki janji dengan teman sekelasnya Yoona dan Jessica untuk menemani mereka mencari gaun untuk pensi sekolah yang akan di adakan minggu depan.

Dengan langkah malas Jaejoong menelusuri lorong sekolahnya. Ia melihat banyak anak-anak yang antusias menyambut pensi tersebut.

Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan dengan lesu. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan _namja _cantik itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, eoh?" tanya Junsu.

"Hah! _Hyung_, apakah pacaran itu seperti ini? Apa- apa tidak boleh" keluh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk di kursinya dan meletakkan tas di atas mejanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Maksudmu?" tanya Junsu tidak mengerti.

"Yunnie, apa-apa tidak bolehin Joongie seperti ini dan itu. Joongie bosan _Hyung_!" Jaejoong me dagunya di atas meja.

"…"

"Beda sekali dengan Kyunnie _hyung_ dan Changmin _Hyung_, Jessica _nunna_ dan Taecyeon _hyung, _Yoona _nunna _dan Sung Gi _hyung_. Huff!" keluh Jaejoong.

"Yunho _hyung_ seperti itu karena tidak mau Joongie terluka" jawab Junsu.

"Tapi Yunnie itu posesifnya terlalu sekali seperti _umma_" Junsu hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya ketika Jaejoong mengatakannya.

"Joongie hari ini ada janji dengan Yoona _nunna_ dan Jessica _nunna_. Joongie bingung!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Pergilah, Yunniemu tidak akan tahu" saran Junsu.

"Benar juga. Joongie akan pergi Joongie kan bukan istri Yunnie, kalo jadi istri Yunnie baru Joongie harus menuruti apa kata Yunnie?" ucap Jaejoong.

Sepertinya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi bersama dengan Yoona dan Jessica, ehm?

.

.

Jaejoong, Yoona dan Jessica sedang asik berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka bahkan memasukki toko satu dengan toko yang lain. Jaejoong bahkan tengah asik bercanda dengan Yoona dan Jessica.

Jaejoong memang memutuskan untuk menemati kedua temannya. Ia pun mematikan _handphone_ miliknya. Agar Yunho tidak bisa menghubunginya. Tahukah Kim Jaejoong beruangmu sedang mengamuk?

Yunho sedari tadi mencoba menelpon sang kekasih. _Handphone_ milik Jaejoong di matikan. Yunho melempar _handphone_nya ke sembarang tempat. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Jaejoong, jika pulang sekolah ia harus pulang ke _apartement_ tapi apa yang ia dapat Jaejoong tidak ada di _apartement_nya.

Yunho memang _protective_ pada Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau terjadi apapun pada Jaejoong. Sungguh, jika sesuatu terjadi pada kekasihnya. Ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Yunho memijat pelipisnya, ia sedikit pusing dengan kelakuan sang kekasih. "Dimana kau Kim Jaejoong?" desis Yunho.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Jaejoong pun tak kunjung pulang. Yunho menggenggam tangannya. Yunho sudah menghubungi semua teman-teman Jaejoong tapi mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Bahkan ia menyuruh Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu dan Kyuhyun untuk mencari Jaejoong. Yah, meskipun Junsu mengetahui Jaejoong pergi kemana tapi ia tidak mau memberitahu Yunho.

_Cleck_

Pintu _apartement_ terbuka. Jaejoong masuk ke dalam sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan miliknya.

Yunho yang tadi duduk kini berdiri dan memicingkan mata musangnya tajam. "Darimana kau Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

_Deg_

Jaejoong terkejut mendengarkan suara dingin dari Yunho. "Yun-nnie.." Jaejoong terkejut melihat Yunho sudah ada di hadapannya.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" bentak Yunho.

Jaejoong terkejut Yunho bisa semarah ini padanya. Ia bahkan membulatkan matanya. "Jo-joongie…" gugup Jaejoong.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN JANGAN MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR!" bentak Yunho.

_Tes_

_Tes_

Cairan bening keluar dari mata bulat Jaejoong. Bahkan ia sudah menjatuhkan kantung belajaannya. "Hikss…hikss… Yunn….".

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Mintalah izin padaku" ucap Yunho.

"…"

"Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh menunggumu, KAU TAHU ITU!" Yunho kembali menaikkan intonasinya.

"AKU HANYA PACARMU, JUNG YUNHO. AKU BUKAN ISTRIMU. AKU HANYA PACARMU. KITA PUTUS" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dan pergi meninggalkan _namja _tampan itu yang masih memproses kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Hikss…hikss.. kita putus Yunnie!" lirih Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lalu….

_Braaaakkkkkk_

"KAU BODOH, JUNG YUNHO!" marah Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memukul dinding yang ada di sampingnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**NB : Mianhae tadi Yoori salah publish... hohohoho... salah klik .**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Baby, Boo/ YAOI

Chapter : 5-5

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

_**I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years . I'll love you for a thousand more (Cristina Perri – A Thousand Years)**_

**.**

**.**

**NB: Harap sebelum membaca ini silahkan mendengarkan lagu Cristina Perri-A Thousand Years**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary : Jung Yunho seorang Presdir berusia 35 tahun jatuh cinta kepada namja berusia 17 tahun. Yunho yang terkenal dengan keangkuhan dan sifat dinginnya ketika berhadapan dengan para kliennya berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat setelah mengenal Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang manja, ceria bahkan cerewat mampu mengubah Jung Yunho. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka ?**_

**.**

**.**

_**Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lalu….**_

_**Braaaakkkkkk**_

"_**KAU BODOH, JUNG YUNHO!" marah Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memukul dinding yang ada di sampingnya. **_

.

.

**Jae Joong Kim **

'_Aku ingin kau mengerti. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Tapi cintamu membuatku sakit. Maaf, membuatmu terluka. Semoga kau bahagia'._

10 menit yang lalu.

Yunho ingin rasanya berteriak saat ia mbaca kata-kata dari Jaejoong yang merupakan 'mantan kekasihnya' itu mungkin menurut Jaejoong. Tidak menurut Yunho. Sudah tiga hari ini Yunho tidak bersemangat untuk beraktivitas. Setelah kejadian 3 hari yang lalu Jaejoong memutuskannya secara sepihak.

Bukan. Bukan ini yang ia mau. Seharusnya Yunho mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh _namja_ beruumur 17 tahun itu. Bukan mendengarkan egonya.

Waktu itu ketika Jaejoong mengucapkan kata-kata putus Yunho mengejar _namja_ cantik itu. Tapi Jaejoong sudah tidak ada dimana-mana saat ia keluar dari lobby _apartement_nya. Yunho meruntukki kesalahannya. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata kasar pada Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau kehilangan _namja_ cantik itu.

**U-Know Jung**

' _Aku tahu, aku salah. Aku mohon kembali-lah pada saya. Aku sendiri di sini. Menunggumu Jae Joong Kim'._

Beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Kemudian ia membuka beberapa folde di _handphone_ miliknya. Di sana terdapat foto dirinya bersama dengan kekasihnya. Yunho menghela nafas panjang,"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali padaku, Boo?" monolog Yunho.

.

.

Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya memainnkan minuman yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun kepadanya. Mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah mereka. Tangan yang memangku dagunya. Tatapan yang kosong.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas melihat Jaejoong tidak seceria seperti tiga hari yang lalu.

"Jae, apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong kembali pada dirinya.

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat rambut jamurnya bergoyang lucu. Jaejoong memberikan senyum terpaksanya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Changmin yang baru saja datang melihat ekspressi datar dari Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap khawatir Jaejoong. Changmin kemudian duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia lalu memegang salah satu tangan Jaejoong yang bebas.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Changmin membuat Jaejoong menatap Changmin. _Namja _cantik itu menampakkan wajah kesedihannya.

"_Hyung_….hikssss….hiksss…. " tetesan bening itu keluar begitu saja. Changmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan untuk memeluk Jaejoong. Ia ingin menenangkan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengganggukkan kepalanya.

_Grep_

"_Uljima ne…_" Changmin membelai rambut Jaejoong. _Namja _ cantik di depannya itu begitu rapuh.

"_Hikssss… _Joongie masih sayang sama Yunnie…. Hiksss…. Hiksss…" tangis Jaejoong.

"Ne.. ne..._Uljima_" Changmin menenangkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berpikir bahwa ia salah mengambil keputusan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Yunho. Ternyata ia begitu mencintai Yunho. Berpisah merupakan pilihan yang salah. Seharusnya ia berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak, bukan memutuskan secara sepihak. Apakah ia menyesal, ehm?

.

.

**Jae Joong Kim **

'_Mungkin sendiri lebih baik'._

5 menit yang lalu.

**U-Know Jung**

'_Aku tahu aku salah. Aku terlalu overprotective terhadapmu. Aku tahu aku ingin menjagamu, melindungi, membuatmu bahagia. Namun caraku salah, kenangan yang tercipta antara kita berdua tidak mampu aku lupakan. Aku ingin kau berada di sini menemaniku, selalu berada di sampingku. Tapi ketika aku membuka mataku, kau tidak ada di sampingku. Sungguh, aku merindukanmu. Aku berharap kau mau kembali padaku, karena aku masih mencintaimu, Boo. Maafkan aku #Ihopeforyou #MyBelovedBoy'._

1 menit yang lalu.

Jaejoong melipat kedua kakinya ia mengenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua kakinya. Isak tangis kini keluar kembali dari bibirnya. Jaejoong sungguh merindukan Yunho, namun ia tidak bisa mengekspresika rasa rindunya kepada Yunho. Ia ingin kembali pada Yunho.. Namun, ia takut Yunho akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama pada dirinya.

Mrs. Kim yang melihat anaknya mengurung diri di rumah dan selalu menangis membuat dirinya sedih. Jaejoong tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mrs. Kim sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Changmin. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak bersama dengan Yunho. Sepertinya Jaejoong maupun Yunho sama-sama tidak bisa berpish, ehm?

Mrs. Kim berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang menangis sesegukkan. Ia membelai rambut sang anak. Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Ada jejak airmata di kedua pipi Jaejoong, serta mata yang masih sembab. Mrs. Kim tersenyum melihat Jaejoong. Ia ingin memberikan kekuatan pada Jaejoong. Dari matanya ia mengatakan pada Jaejoong bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"_Umma_!" Jaejoong memeluk Mrs. Kim yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"_Uljima_" Mrs. Kim mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus saja menangis dalam pelukkan sang ibu yang memberikan ketenangan untuknya. Apakah Jaejoong harus kuat disaat semua orang terdekatnya memberikan kekuatan untuknya? Haruskan ia melupakan Yunho?

**Jae Joong Kim **

'_Banyak kenangan yang telah kita buat. Haruskah aku melupakanmu? Disaat aku merindukanmu :'( '._

1 menit yang lalu.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini, Yoochun melihat Yunho dengan tatapan yang kosong. _Namja _tampan itu tengah melamun di saat rapat berlangsung.

Yoochun menatap sedih apa yang di lakukan oleh Yunho? Ia tidak menyimak rapat dengan baik. Bahkan sedari tadi Yunho terus saja memijat pelipisnya. Pola makan Yunho beberapa hari ini tidak teratur. Itu disebabkan Yunho berusaha untuk menemui Jaejoong, namun orang-orang yang ada di rumah Jaejoong tidak mengizinkan Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah Jaejoong.

Yoochun tahu pasti _Hyung_nya itu sangat lelah. Jaejoong tidak ingin ditemui olehnya. Mungkin Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu atau lebih tepatnya memberikan pelajaran pada Yunho. Tapi sepertinya pelajaran itu sungguh keterlaluan.

Buktinya mereka masih sama-sama sayang tapi kenapa Jaejoong terus saja menghindari Yunho. Apakah _namja_ cantik itu sudah tidak mencintai _hyung_nya? Bohong sekali, jika Jaejoong tidak mencintai Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu pasti masih mengharapkan Yunho.

"_Hyung,_ rapatnya sudah selesai" suara Yoochun mengalihkan pandangan Yunho.

"…."

Tidak ada kata-kata dari bibir hati milik Yunho. Lagi. Yoochun hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan demi Yunho yang sudah ia anggap seperti _hyung_nya?

.

.

Yoona, Jessica, Taeyoen, Ahra, Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap sendu Jaejoong yang kini sedang duduk sendirian, saat acara pensi sedang berlangsung. Sudah satu minggu _namja_ cantik itu tidak bersemangat.

Mereka semua tahu Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho. Memang keputusannya salah, tapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka perbuat?

Jaejoong selalu meng-_upload_ foto dirinya yang terlihat sedih. Benarkah seorang Jung Yunho sangat mempengaruhi kehidupan seorang Kim Jaejoong?

"Hah! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kelakuannya" kata Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, eoh?" tanya Ahra.

"Ini semua juga salahmu kenapa waktu itu tidak memberitahu Yunho" sambung Yoona.

"Aku ingin memberitahu tapi aura hitam dari Yunho _hyung_ membuatku takut" jawab Junsu.

"Kita tidak bisa diam lagi. Besok aku akan datang ke kantor Yunho _hyung_" kata Changmin.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Taeyoen bingung.

"Tentu saja menyuruhnya melamar Jaejoong" senyum Changmin.

"Mwooooo?" koor keenamnya.

"Kau tidak gila kan, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hah! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Asal Jaejoong bahagia aku pun juga bahagia" Changmin pergi meninggalkan keenam orang itu yang masih memproses omongan Changmin.

.

.

**U-Know Jung **

'_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years . I'll love you for a thousand more'._

Beberapa detik yang lalu.

Yunho menatap sendu foto dirinya dan Jaejoong. Ia ingin sekali datang ke _namja_ cantik itu dan mengatakan maaf. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ingin menemuinya. Apakah Jaejoong merasakan sakit yang sama terhadap dirinya?

Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dalam otak Yunho. Yunho memang sudah berusia 35 tahun, tapi ia sungguh mencintai Jaejoong. Ia bahkan memiliki impian untuk menikah dengan Jaejoong ketika _namja_ cantik itu telah lulus dari sekolahnya. Namun, sepertinya impiannya itu ia kubur dalam-dalam.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Cleck_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Yunho. Yunho mengalihkan padangannya saat seorang _namja_ dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah dan satu lagi seorang _namja _ yang sangat Yunho kenali yaitu Yoochun.

"_Mianhae, hyung_. Ia memaksa untuk masuk" ujar Yoochun.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Yunho hamper sama seperti Jaejoong. Sama-sama seperti mayat hidup. Raganya ada, namun jiwanya kosong.

"Biarkanlah, Chun" dingin Yunho.

Changmin berjalan medekati Yunho, ia memperhatikan wajah Yunho. Changmin hanya tersenyum miris.

"Ternyata kalian berdua ini tidak ada bedanya" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau dan Jaejoong sama-sama bodoh" sungut Changmin.

"Eoh?" Yunho dan Yoochun sama-sama membelalakkan mata mereka ketika kata-kata sakartis dari Changmin.

"Jika kalian sama-sama cinta kenapa sama-sama menghindar. Benar-benar bodoh".

"…"

"Jaejoong seperti mayat hidup, kau tahu itu?"

_DEG_

"Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Ia merasakan sakit yang sama. Tiap hari menangis karena dirimu".

_DEG_

"Hei! Kau masih anak…." Yoochun bersuara.

"Kau diamlah!" Changmin memotong pembicaraan Yoochun.

"Jika kau mencintainya, buatlah ia kembali padamu. Yakinkn dia bahwa kau mencintainya. Setidaknya kau harus memberikan bukti bahwa kau serius padanya. Bukan hanya menekannya hingga ia merasakan sakit sementara kau tidak".

"…" Yunho hanya terdiam dengan ucapan Changmin.

"Kalian sama-sama merasakan tersiksa bukan. Padahal kalian sama-sama masih mencintai. Jika kau tidak ingin ia pergi, berikan pengikat agar ia kembali padamu dan kalian bisa bersama" saran Changmin.

"Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Yunho. "Jaejoong bahkan mengusirku" lanjut Yunho.

"Kau ingin tahu caranya. Aku akan membantumu" yakin Changmin.

Kemudian _namja_ jangkung itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingga Yunho. Membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Yunho membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan caramu ini?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

Changmin hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya," tenang saja aku dan yang lainnya akan membantumu. Ya kan, _hyung?_" jawab Changmin yakin sambil merangkul bahu Yoochun dan menatapnya. Yoochun yang bingung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ah! Apakah rencana Shim Changmin akan berhasil?

.

.

_Click_

**Jae Joong Kim **

'_Sendiri :'( '._

1 menit yang lalu.

Jaejoong meng-_upload_ foto dirinya yang sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya. Wajahnya menampakkan kerinduan pada seseorang sudah hampir 2 minggu ini, ia merindukan seseorang.

_Drrrrttttt…drrrtttttt….._

Suara _handphone_ milik _namja_ cantik itu bergetar. Di layar tertera nama _'Ahra'_ dengan malas Jaejoong mengangkat telpon dari Ahra.

"_Yeoboseyo_" dengan malas Jaejoong mengangkat telpon itu.

_["Kim Jaejoong, bisakah kau datang ke rumahku?"] _kata seseorang du seberang line sana.

'_Nunna,_ Joongie sedang malas' jawab Jaejoong.

_['Yakkkk! Kim, kau harus datang dan menemaniku ke suatu tempat. Palliwaaa! Jika tidak aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan mengeretmu']_ marah Ahra.

"Ne… ne … Joongie akan menjemput Nunna" sahut Jaejoong.

Dengan langkah malas Jaejoong mengganti pakaiannya. Mengambil tas dan juga kunci mobilnya. Ah, ia sepertinya menuruti apa kata Ahra, eoh?

.

.

Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Ahra. Ahra yang sudah siap langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjalankan mobilnya.

Ahra tersenyum melihat Jaejoong. Kemudian ia mengambil _handphone_ miliknya. "Jangan di tekuk seperti itu wajahmu, Jae" kata Ahra.

"Eoh?" Jaejoong menoleh sekilas.

_Click_

"Hahahahahahhaha… Wajahmu bodoh sekali" seru Ahra, yang tadi mengambil foto Jaejoong yang sedang menyetir.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya,"_Nunna_, menyebalkan" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Hahahahahha…" Ahra tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hah! Kita kemana _nunna_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kita ke _Lotte Mart_, otte? Aku ingin ke acara sepupuku nanti malam, dan kau harus ikut denganku. Aku ingin membeli gaun dan juga baju untukmu" jelas Ahra.

"Tap…"

"Tidak ada penolakkan, Kim" Ahra memotong pembicaraan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ahra memang selalu semaunya saja. Tapi Jaejoong pasti menuruti apa keinginan Ahra. Karena Ahra sudah ia anggap seprti _nunna_nya sendiri.

Yap, sepertinya menemani Ahra tidak buruk juga?

.

.

"Hahahahahahaha….." Taeyoen tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat ia membuka jejaring sosial miliknya. Bagaimana ia tidak tertawa, Ahra meng-_upload_ foto bodoh Jaejoong. Itu artinya Jaejoong saat ini sudah bersama dengan Ahra.

"_Waeyo_?" Kyuhyun yang datang membawa tangga yang akan ia pergunakan.

Taeyoen memberikan _handphone_ miliknya dan menunjukkan sesuatu," hahahahhaha….dasar bodoh" Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Yak! Kalian cepat kemari" panggil Jessica pada Kyuhun dan Taeyoen.

"Astaga!"pekik Junsu. "Ini sunggu sulit, _hyung_" keluh Junsu.

"Kau pasti bisa Su-ie. Semangaaatttt !" Yoochun memberikan semangat pada Junsu yang sedang memberikan aksesoris pada langit-langit ruangan.

"Ini nadanya bukan seperti itu!" ujar Yoona.

"Lalu bagaimana ?" tanya Changmin.

"Seperti ini" Yoona menekan toots pada piano.

Kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan ? Yap, mereka akan memberi kejutan pada Jaejoong. Ini merupakan ide gila dari Changmin yang melibatkan beberapa sahabat Jaejoong. Saat itu Changmin membisikkan kata-kata kepada Yunho. Eum, Changmin menyuruh Yunho untuk melamar Jaejoong dengan cara yang romantis. Dan seperti inilah jadinya. Yunho menggunakan _ballroom_ hotel miliknya untuk melaksanakan ide gila dari Changmin.

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di ruangan itu termasuk sahabat Jaejoong dan juga Yoochun. Yunho berharap Jaejoong akan kembali padanya. Meskipun dengan paksaan dari Ahra.

Mereka semua memiliki tugas masing-masing. Jessica dan Taeyoen mengurusi makanan. Junsu, Yoochun dan Kyuhyun mengurusi dekorasi ruangan sementara Yoona dan Changmin sbibuk dengan musik apa yang di gunakan nanti.

Nah, kalian mau tahu dimana Yunho? Saat ini Yunho sedang memilih cicin apa yang akan dia berikan pada Jaejoong. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuknya dan Jaejoong melamar _namja_ cantik itu. Tapi Yunho sudah membulatkan tekatnya untuk melamar Jaejoong dan membuat _namja_ cantik itu jadi miliknya. Sementara sifat posesifnya akan ia kurangi sedikit demi sedikit.

Yunho memang pernah trauma dulu pada seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Ternyata seseorang itu telah mengkhianatinya, ia pergi meninggalkan Yunho saat Yunho akan melamarnya.

Setelah Changmin mencetuskan ide gila itu. Yunho langsung saja menyetujuinya, ia tidak mau terlalu lama berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Ia takut akan kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kedua kali.

"Apa aku bisa melihat cicin itu?" Yunho menunjuk sepasang cicin yang sangat simple.

"Ini tuan" ujar pelayan toko tersebut.

"Bisakah kau memberikan nama di dalamnya?" tanya Yunho.

"Bisa, Tuan".

"Berikan nama cincin ini namaku" ujar Yunho mengambil cicin yang lebih kecil dari yang satunya. "Dan ini berikan nama Kim Jaejoong" lanjutnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan" ucap pelayan itu sopan.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Ia berharap semoga misi ini berhasil.

.

.

_**4 Jam kemudian **_

Ahra sudah terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih selututnya dan Jaejoong menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih serta celana pendek berwarna cokelat muda. Tema _dresscode_ acara hari ini adalah putih. Itulah yang di katakana Ahra pada Jaejoong.

Ahra menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu mala mini sungguh sangat imut. Jaejoong berkali-kali menggembungkan pipinya karena banyak orang yang menatapnya. Ia pun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau siap, Jae?" tanya Ahra.

"Ne, _nunna_" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

Mereka berdua melewati lorong-lorong hotel menuju _ballroom_. Ahra terus saja mengenggam tangan Jaejoong. Ahra tidak mau Jaejoong kabur. Bisa habis ia di marahi oleh orang-orang yang ada di dalam.

Jaejoong dan Ahra kini sudah berdiri di pintu _ballroom_ yang tertutup. "_Nunna_, apa benar di dalam adalah pestanya?"tanya Jaejoong lucu.

"Ne…_Kajja_" Ahra menarik tangan Jaejoong.

_Cleck_

Pintu _Ballroom _terbuka. Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya terkejut saat melihat banyak lilin di hadapannya. Serta lampion-lampion kecil. Dentingan suara piano, membuat dirinya mengangkat wajahnya. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang namja berdiri di ujung dimana lilin-lilin yang menuntun jalannya menuju Yunho. "Yunnie" lirih Jaejoong.

Ia bisa melihat Changmin memainkan piano, sementara Taeyoen bernyanyi lagu kesukaan Jaejoong.

**Heart beats fast  
><strong>_**Jantungku berdebar kencang**_**  
>Colors and prom-misses<br>**_**Warna-warni dan janji-janji**_**  
>How to be brave<br>**_**Bagaimana agar berani**_**  
>How can <strong>**I**** love when I'm afraid to fall?  
><strong>_**Bagaimana bisa aku cinta saat aku takut jatuh?**_

Ahra melepaskan tangannya, ketika Taeyoen sudah menyanyikan bait perbait lagu itu. Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong berjalan secara perlahan dengan tatapan bingung.

**But watching you stand alone  
><strong>_**Namun melihatmu sendirian**_**  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>**_**Segala bimbangku mendadak hilang**_**  
>One step closer<br>**_**Selangkah lebih dekat**_

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menatap. Selangkah demi selangkah Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang saat ini menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dan tuxedo putih serta celana panjang berwarna putih. Di tangannya Yunho membawa sebuket bunga lily berwarna putih.

_**I have died every day waiting for you  
><strong>__**Tiap hari aku tlah mati karena menantimu**__**  
>Darling don't be afraid<br>**__**Kasih jangan takut**__**  
>I have loved you for a thousand years<br>**__**Aku tlah mencintaimu ribuan tahun**__**  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<br>**__**Aku kan mencintaimu ribuan tahun lagi**_

Jaejoong sudah berada di hadapan Yunho. Yunho masih tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Di belakang tubuh Yunho ada sebuah tulisan yang membuat Jaejoong ingin menangis. _'Would you marry me?'_ itulah tulisan yang ada di belakang Yunho.

_**Time stands still  
><strong>__**Waktu berhenti berputar**__**  
>Beauty in all she is<br>**__**Segala tentangnya begitu indah**__**  
>I will be brave<br>**__**Aku akan berani**__**  
>I will not let anything take away<br>**__**Takkan kubiarkan segalanya berlalu begitu saja**_

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang membuatmu senang, Boo. Bahkan aku selalu menyakitimu. Aku melakukan hal ini agar kau tidak pergi dalam hidupku untuk yang ke dua kalinya" kata Yunho.

Taeyoen dan Changmin masih terus menyanyikan lagu yang sangat di sukai oleh Jaejoong. Bahkan para sahabat Jaejoong kini tengah asik memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong.

_**What's standing in front of me  
><strong>__**Apa yang menghalangi di depanku**__**  
>Every breath<br>**__**Tiap tarikan nafas**__**  
>Every hour has come to this<br>**__**Tiap jam telah sampai di sini**__**  
>One step closer<br>**__**Selangkah lebih dekat**_

Yunho memberikan bunga yang ada di tangannya kepada Jaejoong. Kemudia ia berlutut," _Boo, would you marry me _?"

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya. Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Yunho bukan hanya mengajak untuk berpacaran lagi padanya tapi Yunho melamarnya.

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
><strong>__**Dan selama itu aku yakin aku kan temukan dirimu**__**  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>**__**Waktu tlah membawa hatimu padaku**__**  
>I have loved you for a thousand years<br>**__**Aku tlah mencintaimu ribuan tahun**__**  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<br>**__**Aku kan mencintaimu ribuan tahun lagi**_

Akhirnya tetesan bening itu keluar dari mata Jaejoong. Ia mengganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. Jaejoong tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong menuntun Yunho yang berlutut untuk berdiri. Jaejoong sudah menangis sesesegukkan.

**One step closer  
><strong>_**Selangkah lebih dekat**_**  
>One step closer<br>**_**Selangkah lebih dekat**_

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan menghapus airmata yang keluar dari mata bulat kekasihnya.

"_Uljima…_" lirih Yunho

"Hikss…..hikss… kau membuatku takut, Yun" isak Jaejoong.

_Cup_

"_Mianhae_" Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dan memeluk _namja_ cantik itu erat.

"Cieeeeee…" Koor sahabat-sahabat Jaejoong dan juga Yoochun melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho bermesraan.

Yunho memasangkan cicin yang tadi siang ia beli ke jari manis Jaejoong. Ia mengecup kening Jaejoong kembali.

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
><strong>__**Dan selama itu aku yakin aku kan temukan dirimu**__**  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>**__**Waktu tlah membawa hatimu padaku**__**  
>I have loved you for a thousand years<br>**__**Aku tlah mencintaimu ribuan tahun**__**  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<br>**__**Aku kan mencintaimu ribuan tahun lagi**_

"_Saranghae Baby,Boo_" Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong menghapus jejak airmata yang keluar dari mata bulat Jaejoong.

"_Nado_, Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

Semua sahabat Jaejoong dan Yoochun tersenyum melihat keduanya kembali bersama. Yunho memang pernah berbuat salah pada Jaejoong. Tapi ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik.

Kisah cinta memang tidak pernah semulus apa yang kita inginkan? Intinya hanya satu percaya pada pasangan masing-masing. Tidak ada cinta yang menyakitkan, yang ada hanyalah kesalahan yang tidak mau belajar dari masa lalu. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, jika bukan datang terlambat itu namanya bukan penyesalan melainkan perjanjian.

Dan sangat menyesal Baby, Boo selesai sampai di sini ^_^

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**NB : Happy Birthday untuk Jaejoongie :-) Malam ini Yoori khusus pembublish cerita akhir dari Baby, Boo. Ini adalah akhir dari Baby, Boo terimakasih yang sudah mau mampir membaca tulisan Yoori, sudah mem-favorit, me-review, me-follow. Untuk reader, terimakasih dan untuk SR juga makasih. Baby, Boo akan ada squelnya jadi tunggu yah kedatangan Yoori di cerita FF selanjutnya :-D**

**Yoori Michiyo**


End file.
